


Surprise Me

by luvsanime02



Series: HP Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the collection of prompt fics for HP. Hermione and Bill learn something new about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Me

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Harry Potter. That honour belongs to J.K. Rowling. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

 **AN:** This is from a meme where you write a story using fifteen words or less about the prompt in question. After I completed the prompt I decided to expand the scenario a bit.

########

 **Surprise Me** by luvsanime02

########

Prompt: First Time, 04 and 06 (Hermione Granger and Bill Weasley).

“Tell me you’ve done this-”

“Of course I have, just- _Oh._ ”

########

Clothes are thrown to the side while hands slide everywhere, getting caught in hair and tangled up in each other’s shirts. Quiet laughter. They fall sideways onto the bed while trying to get their socks off. Whispers and stifled chuckles are exchanged between deep kisses. There’s no pause for breath. Two bodies move and shift, desiring to fit together.

“Tell me you’ve done this-”

“Of course I have, just- _Oh._ ”

A lie, but one that’s easily forgiven. He kisses her even deeper, and moves slowly at first. She runs her hands all over his back and bum, gentle at first and then less so, becoming impatient. More laughter, and then heavy breaths, fills the morning air. Her toes curl and she feels lighter than air, and the giggles just burst out of her when it’s all over.

“Some blokes might be offended-”

“Shut up and kiss me. We’re doing that again.”

They don’t leave the bed for the rest of the day.


End file.
